Ted Bundy's Letter
Have you ever heard of a man named Ted Bundy? He was a serial killer, kidnapper, rapist, and necrophile, or at least he was convicted as one. My name is Michelle Cowell, I am his great-grandnephew. I was visiting my grandmothers house (Ted's Niece) when I was sent to clean out her attic, as I was doing so I came across a chest about the size of a shoe box. It was dusty and old. It had a lock on it but my grandmother foolishly left the key in the lock. Immediately I locked the door so I wouldn't be interrupted, a mistake if you ask me. The attic was extremely creepy, with deteriorating dolls and cluttered junk layered with cobwebs and dust. I turned the key and the box unlocked, when I opened it I was surprised to see that there was no dust or dead bugs inside of the box, it was clean as if it was used everyday. Inside of the box I found a old letter, a small mirror, and what appeared to be a sapphire amulet. when I unfolded the letter I found that it was written by my great-granduncle, Ted Bundy. It read as followed: Dear Samantha, I am sure that by now you have heard that I am in prison and have been put on death row for a number of charges. I want you to know that everything is not true, I never did anything they have blamed me for. I have no proof though, I understand my fate. There is no escaping my death now. But before I go I want you to know the truth. One night I was walking home from a play, and as I walked I came across a necklace and a mirror, and a note, all banded together. My curiosity made me take these items home. When I did I found that the note said if I put the necklace on and wished for something in front of the small mirror, it would come true. I'm not usually into things like that but it seemed to attract me, I put the necklace on and wished for the ability to have any girl I wanted. immediately the mirror glowed a bright green and I swore I saw some eyes in the mirror too. I felt a jolt go through my body. Next thing I knew I woke up in my bed like normal. I went and did everything I would do on a normal day, but when I was walking outside every girl would look at me with lust. Surprised I decided I would try something. Later that day I visited a woman I had the hots for, and I asked if she would like to go on a date, to my surprise she said yes! But after the date when we left the club I blacked out. The next day I woke up and she was laying next to me in bed, but when I looked at her she was beaten bad. Her jaw was shattered, she was bleeding everywhere, most of her bones were broken, some poked out of her skin, skin was torn off, it was horrifying. '' ''I jumped out of the bed and vomited. Something kept me from calling the police. I left her body there; I was so shaken up but for some reason I continued to do my daily activities. '' ''I seduced a woman into letting me stay at her house, but when I woke she was dead too; even worse this time. It was horrible. '' ''I ran home and wished into the mirror for people to stop dying, This time the mirror glowed red, blood red. The eyes came back except this time they spoke. '' ''"You have made your wish Theodore. And nothing is going to stop your thirst for blood. Good Luck, I will help you evade the police until your 30th murder, in which case you're on your own." '' ''Then he faded away with a deafening evil laugh. Do you see now?? It wasn't me. I did research and this demon's name is words here were smeared with what appeared to be blood. I mailed you the necklace and mirror a couple months ago; destroy them, and if you can't, bury them in the middle of a forest or woods. You must get rid of these demonic items. Good bye Sam. I am sorry. Uncle Ted Do you think it's true? I don't know what to think...I mean the amulet and mirror were in the box to...The very thought...I'm scared and I know this is put as a creepy pasta but don't think this is fake, feel free to do some research. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Items/Objects